


Self care

by xcrim



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Foot Fetish, Male Solo, Socks, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcrim/pseuds/xcrim
Summary: a self indulgent detailed description of sweaty socks
Kudos: 5





	Self care

The doctor stomped into his office, dumping his equipment off his back and landing with a thump in his sofa. With an exaggerated groan, he heaved his legs onto his coffee table, heavy boots rattling the wood.  
He paused for a moment, stretching his back into the soft foam of the sofa as he spread his toes inside his boots.  
How long had he been running around in those things for? It seemed like hours of jogging behind his team mates, jumping between them to make sure they didn't die on the spot. It was certainly rough on his feet.  
He brought his knee up and grasped the sole of his boot, not needing much of a tug to slide the soft shoe off. The sweat inside dragged at his socks, the sodden fabric nearly coming off along with the boot. His face scrunched as the smell hit his nose, the heavy scent of musk and body heat oozing from the open boot and his sock. The sock sat just below his knee, a soft fleece material, dark grey in colour. The fabric was very warm and absorbent, perfect for cushioning his soft heels from strenuous running, but also extremely effective at soaking up every drop of sweat. That, and the warmth from the socks, the warmth from the desert sun, always ended up with a puddle of sweat in his boots at the end of the day.

His fingers brushed over the bridge of his foot, gliding across the top of his toes and curling over them. Thumb softly caressed at his big toe, now sliding under his foot, digging his fingers into his sole, dragging them down to his heel.  
Left hand to the cuff of his sock, tugging it down his leg. Fresh sweat smell was added to the air, the hair on his leg sticking slick to the peeled back sock. It lay flat on his leg, the skin shimmering like glossy satin in the office lights, imprinted with the knitted pattern of the sock.

The fabric slipped over his heel, tugging over the ball of his foot and off his toes. It swung free from his foot, hanging to the side, sweat now pooling at the toe of the sock and dripping onto the floor.  
Toes were now free to slide fingers between, slick gloves spreading them apart, stretching the tired bones in them. Joints popped softly as they were bent, stiff toes softening in his hands. The sock was brought closer to his face, curious nose breathing in the scent. It was heavily salty, thick with the unique smell of hot skin. He lay it across his thigh, now both hands on his foot, digging fingers into the sole.

He rested his foot on his other thigh, pressing his thumb pads into the ball of his foot, massaging circles into the soft skin. Light mumbles of satisfaction pooled from his lips, the relaxing sensation spreading from his foot to his whole body. His other foot wriggled in its boot. Moving to that one, he tugged the left boot off with far more excitement, a wet pop coming from the inside as his sole unstuck itself. Boot was discarded as was the sock, both feet now stretching greedily in the cool air.

Medic scooted up the sofa, flopping over so his head was laying on the arm rest. Knees brought up to his stomach, wrapping his fingers around his feet, rubbing at them eagerly. He purred softly, almost making dove noises in his throat as he rubbed at himself.

Eventually his arms grew tired, and he curled onto his side, slipping his hands under his head. His bare feet peddling at the cool sofa fabric, rubbing together. Delighted smile plastered on his face as he pushed his toes against the opposite arm rest.


End file.
